


Just a Little Nudge

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Helpful kids, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen being helpful, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92





	Just a Little Nudge

The next morning you woke alone in one of the guest bedrooms in the house. Since you were unsure of your welcome in the master bedroom, you thought it would be better to sleep alone for a night. You tried not to think about the fact that you probably would never return to the master bedroom.

 

Tears began to form in your eyes again as you thought about the fight from last night. You were surprised that you had any left since you had cried yourself to sleep. Being separated from them in this manner was new for you. You’d never had a fight like this and you were scared that this would mean the end of your relationship. You had no one to blame but yourself.

 

You wiped the tears from your face and got up. Shivering, you made your way over to the door and opened it a bit. You breathed a sigh of relief as you heard noises from downstairs. Everyone seemed to be in the kitchen already, which meant that you wouldn’t cross paths with Gen or Jared. You weren’t ready to face them just yet, you needed to pull yourself together first.

 

Sneaking across the hall to the master bedroom, as to not alert someone to your presence, you quickly got some clothes from the dresser and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe you would feel a bit better after you were clean again. 

 

Ten minutes later, you stood dressed at the top of the stairs unable to move any further. You couldn’t assess how Gen and Jared would behave around you now. How should you behave yourself? Like nothing had happened? You weren’t sure what to do.

 

Taking a deep breath you took the first step on the stairs. You couldn’t stay up there forever and you needed to face them sooner or later.

 

“Here goes nothing,” you muttered to yourself as you stood just before the doorway to the kitchen. You could already see the boys and Odette sitting at the table eating cereal. Gen and Jared were busy at the counter.

 

“Y/N! You’re up late! It’s almost time for Uncle Jensen, Auntie Eel and JJ to come for brunch,” Tom greeted you excited. Shep nodded along, his mouth full with cereal. You startled when they mentioned the Ackles. A few weeks ago Gen had informed you that she organized a brunch with them today, but you totally forgot about it.

 

“Good morning,” you smiled weakly at the boys not able to return their enthusiasm and gave Odette a short bump to her nose.

 

Your throat closed off as neither Jared nor Gen even looked at you as they greeted you in turn. No kiss, not even a hug. Even Tom and Shep frowned due to the unusual behavior. You sighed. This would be a long day.

 

* * *

 

To say that the preparations for brunch were awkward was an understatement. 

 

You exchanged maybe 10 sentences with Gen and Jared. They still didn’t look at you and didn’t touch you. You could feel your heart breaking every time they avoided you, but if you were honest with yourself, you avoided them just as much. You couldn’t stand the thought that they would break up with you when they had time to talk to you.

 

The kids were playing in the living room while you set the last dishes on the dining room table. Just in time because the doorbell rang seconds later. 

 

Tom jumped up from his place on the floor and ran to the front door. 

 

“Uncle Jensen!” he called and jumped into his arms.

 

“Hey buddy,” Jensen greeted him in turn, hugging him.

 

Shep stood up too and moved to the door. You were slower to follow ,but smiled as you saw how the boys greeted JJ and Danneel.

 

“Y/N, long time no see,” said Jensen  as he pulled you close. You returned his hug, his touch comforting you a bit even though there was the possibility that you would lose this too. The Ackles’ were Gen and Jared’s friends after all, not yours.

 

Jensen broke away, smiling. You tried to return his smile but you were sure that it was more of a grimace than a smile.

 

He frowned. “You okay?” he asked

 

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

 

Danneel appeared behind him and shoved him gently out of the way. “My turn!” she declared, nearly crushing you in her hug.

 

“D, breathing is not optional,” you laughed.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized and released you. “It’s just been so long since we last saw each other. I missed you,”

 

“Missed you too,” you said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. “Now, where is my favourite girl?”

 

“I’m here!” called JJ, detaching herself from the boys to hug you around the waist. You returned her hug and gave her a kiss on her head.

 

“You’ve gotten so tall, it’s unbelievable! Do you want to outgrow Uncle Jared?” you asked, ruffling her hair.

 

“Don’t be silly Y/N. I don’t think that anyone can do that,” she giggled

 

“You’re probably right.”

 

While you talked with JJ, Jensen and Danneel greeted Jared and Gen who came out of the kitchen. 

 

Shortly after, you all sat down at the dining table at Gen’s insistence. She didn’t want the food to get cold. 

 

You sat yourself next to Danneel instead of Gen as you normally always did. This put a confused look on Danneel’s face and she exchanged a look with Jensen who just shrugged.

 

The conversation was flowing during brunch but you, Gen and Jared still did not talk much to each other. Jensen and Danneel were bound to notice, but if they did say didn’t say anything about it.

 

After everyone was done eating, you cleared the table. You needed some breathing room to get your emotions under control. This silence between you, Gen and Jared strained your nerves and you feared that you would break down any moment. 

 

Setting the dishes on the counter you took a deep breath. You had now idea how to make up with them, to afraid of what they would say once you talked to them.

 

“Y/N? You alright?” you heard Danneel’s voice beside you and turned around in surprise. 

 

A single tear slipped down your cheek and you hurriedly wiped it away, hoping that she didn’t see it but you knew that it was too late.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked and came closer.

 

“Nothing. Nothing, it’s okay,” you tried to placate her but she wouldn’t have any of it.

 

“Please don’t lie to me?” she pleaded with you as she hugged you.

 

Her touch was the final straw. Tears were flowing freely down your cheeks and you clung tightly to her.

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you,”she said, trying to soothe you. 

 

After a while you got yourself under control. Breathing deeply, you loosened your grip on her and broke away.

 

“We had a fight,” you started, tears still on your face.

 

“About?” Danneel inquired, wiping gently at the wetness on your cheek.

 

“Gen and Jared want me to move in with them, but I’m just not ready yet. I want to do it on my terms. Jared doesn’t understand why I can’t just resign from my job and search for a new one after I’ve moved in.”

 

“He is not wrong, you know,” Danneel said gently.

 

“I know! But the his fans already think that I’m a gold digger and a homewrecker. I don’t want to give them any more fuel,” you explained.

 

She looked at you. “That’s not all, is it?” 

 

You said nothing for a moment. Should you tell her? Should you finally voice your fears out loud?

 

“I’m afraid that everything is going to be different after I’ve moved in. They will realise that they don’t need or want me in their relationship. Living with them full time will be so different from just visiting,” you finally blurted out and a new wave of tears spilled out of your eyes.

 

“No, sweetie, no. They love you and you moving in wouldn’t change that,” she tried to comfort you and pulled you to her again.

 

“It doesn’t matter now. I’ve already ruined it,” you cried against her shoulder as she combed through your hair.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“After Jared asked me why I can’t just stay home like Gen and take care of the kids I answered that she is a stay at home mum and that’s it’s different. After he asked how it’s different, I said because they are her kids, not mine,” you explained, face still pressed to her shoulder. You were afraid of Danneel’s reaction too.

 

“Y/N…” She said nothing further.

  
“I didn’t mean it. I love all three like they were my own. I love them so much it hurts. I just said it in the heat of the moment. I didn’t mean it,” you mumbled the last part.

 

Danneel hugged you a bit tighter. “I know, and I’m sure Gen and Jared know it too. You just need to talk to them. Tell them what you just told me.”

 

“I can’t. I’m too afraid of what they’ll say to me. I can’t lose them, D.”

 

“You won’t. I promise.”

 

You were so focused on each other that neither of you noticed Jared standing in the doorway.

 

* * *

 

After you came back out of the kitchen with Danneel, which took a while since you needed to get yourself back under control, everyone settled in the living room. You, still as far away as possible from Gen and Jared. Now and then they would throw glances in your direction, but didn’t do anything beside that. 

 

Jensen had wandered off with the boys and JJ in tow to do who knows what. You just hoped that they weren’t up to some mischief. It wasn't something you could use right now.

 

You were sipping your tea while you listened to Gen and Danneel talk. Jared played with Odette on the floor, ever the doting father. You smiled into your cup but it also stunk to see him like this. It made you think about everything you were about to lose. 

 

The talk with Danneel helped a bit but you still were convinced that they would break up with you as soon as they had the opportunity. You sighed, taking the last sip of your tea. Maybe Danneel was right. Maybe you should just talk with them and tell them about your fears. 

 

Getting up, you excused yourself to get another cup of tea from the kitchen, not noticing that Jared looked thoughtfully after you. He exchanged a short glance with Gen who nodded, holding her arms out for Odette. Getting up, he passed his daughter to her and followed you into the kitchen.

 

You poured yourself a cup of tea and were already on your way back to the living. Not noticing Jared, you ran headfirst into him, the tea spilling and  you nearly landing on your butt, but Jared caught you around the waist to save you from the fall.

 

“Sorry,” you murmured, not looking up. “I didn’t see you.” 

 

You were about to make room for him in the doorway as Tom’s voice startled you.

 

“Daddy and Y/N are caught under the mistletoe!” he yelled excited. Shep, JJ and even Jensen were standing in the living room smirking at you.

 

“What?” you asked and looked up. Indeed, there hung a mistletoe above your and Jared’s head.

 

“You have to kiss now!”JJ called, giggling. 

 

“Yes! We want to see a kiss!” Shep chimed in.

 

You blushed and froze. What were you supposed to do now? Under normal circumstances you wouldn’t even hesitate, but these weren’t normal circumstances. Would Jared even welcome a kiss on the cheek, nevertheless on the lips? 

 

Jared made the decision for you by placing one warm hand on your back and the other tilted your head up. You were able to see a soft smile on his lips before he kissed you. 

 

Closing your eyes you sighed softly and wrapped your eyes around his neck. The fight wasn’t even 24 hours ago but you missed feeling him like this. Everything else fell into the background. He was the only thing important at that moment.

 

Jared pulled you impossibly closer and deepened the kiss, making you moan.

 

Wolf calls and whistling finally alerted you two to the presence of the others and you broke away from each other. Even though it was way too early for your taste.

 

Jared pressed a quick kiss against your forehead. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

 

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean it,” you started but he interrupted you with another kiss to your lips.

 

“I know,” he said and hugged you tight. “Let’s talk about it later and I promise we won't pressure you like that again.”

 

You nodded, wiping a few tears from your eyes. “I would like that.”

 

“We really are sorry sweety.” Gen apologized once she stood next to you. She hugged you too and gave you a quick kiss on your temple. “Let’s never fight like that again.”

 

You laughed lightly. “I’m okay with that.”

 

The End


End file.
